castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Demon
The Flame Demon is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a demon born in the fiery pits of the underworld who wields the fires of Hell. Description A flying demon, usually with horns and hooves. Aria of Sorrow revealed that one third of Dracula's power consists of a Flame Demon. His true form in many games is an amalgamation of a Flame Demon combined with a Giant Bat and sometimes a Succubus. When the Flame Demon is a regular enemy, similar demons of other elemental natures often exist in the same game, such as the Frost Demon, Thunder Demon and Earth Demon. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night First appearance of a Fire Demon in the series. This incarnation of the enemy is very different from its later appearances; it does not fly, has a peculiar elongated neck, its skin is green rather than red, and appears to emanate heat from its insides. In the Saturn version, when the player destroys it, its sprite mysteriously turns into a crimson demon before disappearing. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Unlike its previous appearance, the demon can now fly. It calls upon six spheres to surround it and then sends them out in a spiral direction. Alternatively, it can summon several fireballs which move randomly. Unlike the spheres, the fireballs can be destroyed. ''Note: Second stat listed is when encountered in the Battle Arena.'' ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow A large flying humanoid that controls fire. It mainly attacks by flying about and punching with its massive fists. Gaining dominance over its soul grants Soma the ability to cast Dracula's iconic spell: Hellfire. Obtaining this soul actually holds one third of the secret to gain access to the true ending of the game, the other two being Bat Form (Giant Bat) and Death Touch (Succubus). By equipping these three souls while dealing the final blow to Graham Jones' first form, the dark energy barrier in the Floating Garden will eventually disappear and the final area of the game will open, leading to the true final boss, Chaos. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The appearance of the enemy changes greatly in comparison to his two previous appearances: he has a head resembling that of a lion, has hooves instead of claws on his feet and his wings are more like those of an eagle than those of a bat. He has three attacks: *Get off the ground and attack the player with claws. The player can take advantage of this moment to parry this attack in order to regain MPs. *Spit three or four fireballs on the player. *Summon three fire rays to the ground joining at the player's location. It's the only elemental demon in the game to be in two different places. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' / Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In both games, the enemy is smaller than in Aria of Sorrow and its wings appear to be inflamed feathers. However, as in the previous Sorrow opus, he shares his sprite with that of Arc Demon. He has only one attack, consisting of summoning a fireball and throwing it towards the player. When he dies, his body will tear apart and all his limbs will be sucked into a portal. Unlike in Aria of Sorrow, his soul in Dawn of Sorrow doesn't allow Soma to perform Hellfire. Instead, it only allows to summon a fireball that rushes rapidly in a straight line. Dawn of Sorrow= |-|Portrait of Ruin= ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness His appearance changes again with ''Lament of Innocence: if he keeps his mane, his body is now more muscular and has mysterious tattoos. His head has big horns, his paws become clawed and his wings resemble those of a bat. However, he doesn't have as many attacks: he can only hit the player with his claws and invoke an explosive fireball, resembling the Dark Inferno. It is odd to find that we can encounter Flame Demons on level 38 before meeting those on level 31. Lv.31= |-|Lv.38= |-|Lv.43= ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' / Castlevania: Harmony of Despair In Order of Ecclesia, the enemy is met for the first time the Tymeo Mountains, where he makes his only appearance of the whole game. Like its elementary counterparts, it can attack the player by charging him from above or by facing him to ward off the Ignis glyph. The player can then take advantage of this moment to steal it. Order of Ecclesia= |-|Harmony of Despair= ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Item Data Gallery Soul Fire Demon Saturn.png|Fire demon at his death in ''Symphony of the Night AoS 105.png|'Flame Demons enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow CoD Flame Demon Concept.JPG|Concept art from Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Dxc 125.png|'Fire Demons enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *In Symphony of the Night, this enemy yields 666 EXP points, and in Dawn of Sorrow, it has 666 MP, referencing the Number of the Beast. See also *Earth Demon *Frost Demon *Thunder Demon *Wind Demon References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Demons Category:Fire Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies